Speedy
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Algo sobre los hermanos Queen y ese singular apodo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **SPEEDY**_

-No me llames Speedy.- Roy se alejó molesto, cada vez era más difícil contener al muchacho.

Oliver suspiró frustrado, pasar nuevamente por todo aquello era más de lo que su cerebro podía soportar.

Felicity lo observó preocupada, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo referente a Slade, para además sumarle el asunto de Roy, la paternidad de Merlyn por Thea. Ser un héroe no era tarea sencilla.

Lo único que quería la informática era que "Arrow" dejara de serlo por un momento, sin embargo ser Oliver Queen no era un opción menos estresante… tal vez ser el antiguo Oliver Queen funcionaría mejor.

-¿Por qué Speedy?.- preguntó sin más.

Oliver la miró confundido, no entendido a que se refería.

-Ya sabes.- comenzó a balbucear como normalmente lo hacía.- te eh escuchado llamar de ese modo a Thea algunas veces, pero sinceramente no creo que sea el apodo más cariñoso para tu pequeña hermana menor…

-Felicity.- la interrumpió antes de que dijera alguna incoherencia.

-Es simple curiosidad, no todo se encuentra en la red.

Él sonrió, recordando aquella anécdota del divertido apodo…

* * *

 _Lo cierto era que desde que Thea logró ponerse en pie, lo hizo para correr. Se tropezaba por todas partes y en una casa tan grande como lo era la Mansión Queen, una bebé corriendo como loca por cada uno de sus pasillos resultaba algo complicado._

 _Así Oliver se convirtió en un "vigilante" por primera vez a sus doce años.* Claro, que en ese entonces el único trabajo que implicaba serlo era no perder de vista en ningún instante a su tremenda hermanita que parecía corredora de los 100 metros._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y sin previo aviso el perseguidor pasó a ser perseguido._

 _El par de hermanos podían pasar toda la tarde correteando por los amplios jardines del domicilio Queen. Pero por más que el mayor se esforzase, la nena Queen siempre conseguía alcanzarlo. Era tan veloz…_

 _Y así fue como llegó Speedy._

 _Sin embargo el tiempo nunca se detiene y Oliver Queen descubrió otro tipo de placeres, como que perseguir chicas era más divertido que ser perseguido por una niña._

 _Poco a poco fue dejando a Thea de lado, se olvidó de Speedy._

 _Y pasaron más años._

 _Cuando Thea comenzó sus clases de equitación, obligada por su madre, tendría unos doce años. Era sabido por todos que aquellas clases no la hacían feliz, le gustaban mucho los caballos y montarlos, pero odiaba las reglas; mantener la postura, inclinarse a cierto ángulo cuando el caballo saltaba…_

 _Montar había comenzado como un hobby para sentirse libre, y ahora era una horrible disciplina llena de sermones, lo odiaba._

 _Tal vez eso, sumado a las horribles hormonas revolucionadas de una casi adolescente la llevó a hacer lo que hizo._

 _La escuela de equitación en Starling City se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, era un amplio terreno entre bosques y montañas. Algunas personas aseguraban que el terreno abarcaba unas 10 hectáreas, la mitad era usada para el cuidado de los animales y la escuela y el resto eran bosques._

 _Aquel día, Thea había llegado al límite de su paciencia tras el 5to regaño de su profesor por su mala postura al dar los saltos, decidió que lo siguiente que saltara sería la cerca del corral… no hizo falta el 6to regaño, porque así lo hizo._

 _Con caballo corriendo a todo galope no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para que la chica perdiera el control sobre el animal, anduvo aferrada a las riendas no se sabe cuánto metros, como si su vida dependiera de ello 8que si era así, ¡vaya!), pero en el momento en que el animal se posó en su dos patas traseras Thea cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, el caballo no estaba en ningún sitio y la noche había caído, todo estaba oscuro._

 _El miedo se apoderó de la niña, al final de cuentas sólo era eso: una niña, cuyo berrinche le había costado muy caro._

 _Lo más alarmante sucedió cuando trató ponerse de pie y no pudo, su pierna derecha le dolía de sobre manera y no podía moverla, al parecer estaba fracturada._

 _El miedo se convirtió en pánico._

 _A muchos metros de distancia la familia Queen se encontraba muy preocupada, mejor dicho, la mitad de la familia. Por un lado Thea llevaba alrededor de dos horas desaparecida y por otro lado llevaban casi el mismo número de horas buscando a Robert Queen, el cual parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, no lo podían localizar por ningún lado._

 _Moira estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Oliver se sentía impotente, por su madre, por su hermana y enfadado con su padre quien no se dignaba a aparecer._

 _Cansado de esperar por noticias se acercó a Laurel, al menos la tenía ahí para apoyarlo:_

 _-Necesito que te quedes con mi madre.- le dijo decidido._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- le preguntó confusa y preocupada._

 _-Voy a ir a buscarla yo mismo._

 _Laurel lo tomó por los hombros._

 _-Ollie, tranquilo. Mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla, ya pronto recibiremos noticias.- le dijo con el tono más tranquilizador que pudo.- Tenemos que esperar._

 _-¡No puedo esperar!.- casi gritó.- Afuera ya está oscuro y Thea debe estar muy asustada. No puedo quedar de brazos cruzados._

 _Sin esperar respuesta, besó a Laurel en la mejilla, tomó una linterna y salió a toda prisa del lobby de la escuela en dirección al bosque._

 _Partió desde el corral donde le impartieron a Thea su última clase y caminó sin rumbo fijo, gritando desesperado el nombre de su hermana. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminado cundo percibió un sollozo, en seguida se puso alerta. Se dirigió a unos arbustos y hecho la luz de la linterna hacía ellos. Ahí estaba._

 _-¡Oh por dios! ¡Thea!.- gritó aliviado._

 _Se agachó a su altura y la atrajo hacia sí, los llantos de la niña se hicieron más potentes. Se retiró tomando su rostro entres sus manos._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?_

 _Ella hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _-Es mi pierna, creo que esta fracturada.-hipó._

 _-Tranquila, llamaré a Laurel para que vengan a buscarnos._

 _No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero podían rastrear su teléfono y encontrarlos._

 _Cuando terminó la llamada, Thea parecía más tranquila. Aún se sorbía la nariz, pero ya no lloraba._

 _-Todo estará bien.- le reiteró, tomando asiento a su lado. Ambos estaban recargados en un árbol._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Thea habló._

 _-¿No vas a regañarme?_

 _Oliver no supo si su tono era de miedo o una insinuación para retarlo, de cualquier manera sonrió._

 _-Ya suficiente tendrás con lo que te digan mis padres.- tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.- siempre corriendo, Speedy._

* * *

-Tres meses después, sucedió lo del Gambit.

Felicity lo escuchaba atenta, incapaz de interrumpir un momento así.

-Tal vez nunca he sido el mejor hermano, pero estoy seguro que gran parte de lo que hago por esta ciudad o por Roy… es por ella. Para verla feliz, a salvo.

Felicity sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Si tienes historias felices.

* * *

 ***** No estoy segura de cuantas es la diferencia de edad entres Oliver y Thea, según mis calculos son aproximadamente unos 10 años. Si alguien lo sabe con certeza agradecería mucho me pasaran el dato.

 _Muchas gracias por leer, saludos._


End file.
